


Well I'm Here With You

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Otherwhere (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: After Phantom is saved from their isolation in a dead dimension, Ollie makes a promise that he'll never be able to keep.Written for the Fictober prompt: "I'm not doing that again."
Relationships: Phantom (Otherwhere) & Oliver Adler
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober20





	Well I'm Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am writing fanfic for my AP podcast and no one can stop me. Ahaha. I am unstoppable. Phantom is my character on the podcast and Oliver is an NPC I created as part of their backstory. This is both canon and spoilers so take that as you will.

Phantom was shivering when they fell into the new dimension. They hadn't really processed it yet, how terribly cold the other dimension had been. Maybe at the start, they were struck by the chill of the air. That dimension had been struck by an ice age. Or something in a similar vein. Regardless of the current state of the dimension, it was freezing there. Phantom had adjusted to it during their time there and so the sudden warm evening air of this new place had them shivering. It felt almost wrong. 

A pair of arms settled around their shoulders, pulling Phantom into a hug. Phantom leaned against his chest, wrapping their arms around his middle, and just stayed there. His body heat, always a bit warmer than the average person, helped get rid of the remaining chill in their bones. It wasn't just that. The comfort of his arms, of being held, made Phantom feel warmer than they had in a long time.

"I was alone. I was all alone."

It came out in a rush. Their voice was hoarse, almost painful to speak. How long had it been since they've spoken to another person? How long were they trapped? Phantom didn't want to think about it. They just wanted to rest here with their friend. To forget it had even happened. It would be impossible to. For now, though, Phantom wanted to pretend. Ollie was more than willing to take it at their pace too. He was always so kind and gentle with them. So giving and loving. Knowing what he had gone through, the things he had experienced, Phantom knew it was intentional. He wanted to be nothing like this father. But it wasn't just that. Ollie was just a good person deep in his soul. How wonderful it had been that the two of them met all those years ago. 

"I was so alone, Ollie."

"I know. I know Phantom. I'm sorry."

How many times was Phantom left alone in that big house? When did they first realize how often their parents left them on their own? That they weren't able to fit in properly with the other kids around? That they much preferred studying and learning. Running around the woods or climbing. When did they first realize how lonely they were? Felt that sudden emptiness inside of themselves that seemed to alter everything? Phantom never wanted to feel that way again. It was not like the intentional distance they kept from the people they encountered in new dimensions. Drifting meant that they never lingered. It was better, easier, to not get attached. Not settle down in any regards. And they weren't alone either. They had Ollie. They had met other people during their travels and created bonds. Rare, but it wasn't completely unheard of. 

Not there. There they had been completely isolated. All on their own except for that ghost. Whoever Spectre was. That didn't feel like company to Phantom. In fact, what Spectre had told them, made them feel more alone than they had in many years. Phantom had never experience pure isolation and they never wanted to again. 

"I'm not doing that again." Phantom sniffled, pulling themselves away finally from Ollie. He gave them a sad smile but there was a look of determination on his face. He reached out to touch their face. His hand was so warm. So gentle. What would they do without him? 

"Listen to me, Phantom. I want to make you a promise now. No matter how far apart we are, no matter the distance, we will always find our way back to one another. I know it to be true. You are my best friend in all of the multiverse. I will never leave you alone again. I swear it on my life."

Phantom finally started to cry. Ollie hugged them once more. He was right. He was their best friend, their partner. With him by their side, they would never be alone again. So they promised too. No matter what happened, they'd find their way back to one another. Phantom didn't want to experience being forced into a dimension like that again, but they trusted that if it did happen, Ollie would save them once more and they'd do the same in reverse.

"Now let's go find you something to eat. You must be starving." 

Phantom nodded, not really able to talk again. They stood, taking Ollie's hand in their own, warm and strong, and headed out to explore the new dimension they had been pulled into. They believed in their heart that the promise exchanged would remain true. 

That they'd never have to feel alone again. 


End file.
